


Forever In Hate

by SilentSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSpace/pseuds/SilentSpace
Summary: The Galra invaded and took over Earth. Left in despair at the destruction of their home, many humans gathered to join an alliance called Voltron to fight back against the Galra and reclaim their home.





	Forever In Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Summary sucks, but maybe I'll fix it later. Hope you all enjoy.

“We destroyed one of their bases,” Pidge grinned widely.

“Good work team. See you back at the hideout,” Shiro spoke through their headpieces. Keith switched his off after a long lapse in the conversation, heading back to their hideout. The hideout was a large underground base, hidden in a forest near two large boulders that looked suspiciously like lions. It didn’t take too long for him to find the two boulders. He went behind the two rocks and down between the long, green plant leaves. There was a hidden stairwell that led to the base. He covered it back up with a few plants and made his way down. He reached the first level of security. The guard standing watch was one of the few Galra members of the alliance.

“Hey Thace,” Keith greeted the Galra. Thace looked up and smiled at him.

“Keith,” he nodded. “How was it?”

“Not too bad. We all made it out alive. As usual,” Keith shrugged. “We destroyed one of their recently set bases. The one that they were going to use to extract more quintessence.”

“Ah. That one? Heard they were going to subject some of their prisoners to experiments at that base,” Thace informed.

“Yeah. None of the prisoners were settled there yet, though. So no new recruits,” Keith said, watching as the older man moved to open the door for him. Thace ushered him through the door.

“Well, you best get going. Your team has already arrived. They’re probably waiting for you on the seventh level.”

“All the way down there?” Keith huffed. The Galra nodded and Keith hurried on his way to get to his friends. They must have something important to discuss if they were meeting on the seventh level. The first level was the entrance where they had a guard posted. The second level was the hangout area where most of the members of the alliance gathered. The Weaponry Room and Training Room were also on the second level. The third and fourth level were the housing levels. The fifth level was made up of the Command/Planning Room, Prison, and Interrogation Room. The sixth level was for sheltering if anything ever went wrong. They had escape routes at every level, but the sixth level had the most. The total being about nine. The seventh level was the only level nobody was allowed to enter unless they had the authority to. It was like the secret meeting level. Only Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, Coran, and Keith could enter. Sometimes, Kolivan, Thace, and Iverson could enter the seventh level. But that was only with permission from one or both of the leaders of the alliance, namely Allura and Shiro.

Keith made it to the seventh level, slightly out of breath. He pushed open the door to the Main Room. There, his friends sat about the room awaiting his arrival. Pidge was messing around on her laptop, probably hacking one of the Galra facilities nearby. Hunk was tinkering with one of her robots, fixing it up a bit. Shiro and Allura were chatting off to the side, their chairs pushed close together. Coran was humming as he wiped down the desks. They all looked up as soon as he cleared his throat.

“What’s this all about?” Keith inquired, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Shiro stood up and walked towards him.

“Hey buddy. Good job with that general you took down,” Shiro patted his arm.

“Did you see how Pidge blew up half the building?” Hunk asked, his eyes wide with awe as he recalled the sight.

“Yeah. The flames were nice, Pidge,” Keith smirked at the youngest member of the alliance. She shot him a smirk of her own.

“Knew you’d like it,” Pidge remarked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Totally mastered the art of creating Zarkon’s face out of flames.”

And it had been an amazing sight. The flames formed into an image of Zarkon’s face wearing a defeated expression. The smoke from the fire formed into words that had read: “FAILURE.” When half of the building collapsed, it somehow formed the words: “YOUR LOSS.” Keith still couldn’t understand how Pidge had managed that.

“It was amazing,” Coran nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, now if only we could have seen Zarkon’s face,” Keith chuckled. “I heard he was nearby when we struck.”

“Yes, and it was lucky for us that he wasn’t present when we were still there,” Allura stated, a frown decorating her face. “We couldn’t have handled him. We aren’t prepared for that yet.”

“True,” Shiro agreed, walking back towards her. He stopped near where she was sitting. “And that brings us to what we are gathered here for.”

“So? What is it?” Keith asked impatiently.

“Sheesh Keith. Calm down,” Pidge rolled her eyes at the hothead. “We’re getting to that.”

“What? Did you guys already discuss this?” Keith asked, looking at everyone in suspicion.

“No,” Hunk shook his head. “But we do know more than you because you haven’t been around that much lately.”

“What? Yes I have!” Keith protested.

“No, you haven’t,” Pidge stated, backing up her bulkier friend. “You’re always off training, or going on solo missions. And while you’ve been doing that, the topic has popped up several times now and then.”

“Whatever. Just get to the point,” Keith huffed.

“Okay,” she shrugged. “So I hacked into the Galra’s system about two months ago and found some interesting information. You know how they have all of their prisoners gather up in that one big ship that they keep heavily guarded? The one in space, just outside Earth’s atmosphere?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah. What about it?”

“Nobody ever escapes that prison,” she said, her eyes going dark. Everyone in the room knew that Pidge believed that her father and brother were being kept there. “But I read some information about a person escaping. There wasn’t a name, but there was a brief description and some notes that managed to draw my attention. The prisoner was pushed into a liquid that was designed to kill, but he survived. His condition was the same as before he even fell in. This prisoner escaped two days later. They fired shots at him, but none of them seemed to harm him, even if the shots landed.”

“What? That’s impossible. Unless…Was he some kind of new type of alien or something?” Keith questioned.

“No. He was human,” Pidge replied. “And another thing is that the most powerful druid, Haggar, is searching for him. And you know she isn’t interested in anything except pleasing her emperor. This boy must be something special.”

“What’s the description? Do we know him? If he escaped, he would’ve joined the alliance, right?” Keith bombarded her with questions.

“It said that he has short brown hair and quote “mesmerizing blue eyes” unquote. The Galra that wrote that must have been infatuated,” Pidge joked lightly before continuing on. “He is said to be lanky and tall, talkative, and…the rest was cut off. Some of the information had been deleted.”

“Do you think he deleted it?”

“It’s possible,” she hummed, glancing over at Shiro. Their leader sent her a small smile and turned his attention to Keith.

“Anyway, we were planning to search for this boy. Find him and maybe get him to join the alliance. If the Galra want him so badly, we cannot allow him to fall into their hands. And it is possible that he hasn’t ever heard of the alliance. That may be a reason why he hasn’t sought us out to join us.”

“Wait, so this boy you described,” Keith drawled, looking over at Pidge, “he isn’t already here? You already checked everyone? I mean, the description was kind of vague…”

“Well, nobody’s eyes seemed that mesmerizing to me,” Pidge smirked. “We already looked around. And while some may fit the vague description, none of their eyes seemed to be terribly awe-inspiring. But maybe that Galra had some sort of bias. Maybe that Galra just had a thing for blue eyes. Anyway, we are still going to search outside of the members of the alliance.”

“Fine, whatever. It isn’t gonna be easy though. You guys know that, right? The description is too vague,” Keith pointed out.

“Yeah. Guess we’ll have to shoot him or something to see,” Pidge said, a sadistic smile forming on her face.

“Pidge!”

“I’m joking, I’m just joking. Calm yourself, Shiro. You’ll give yourself an aneurysm,” Pidge snarked. Shiro sent her a playful glare in response.

“But that’s actually a good idea for a last resort,” Keith grinned, ignoring how Shiro’s glare turned to him. “So where are we searching first?”

“Pidge and Shiro will be looking around the old town, Shuberry, way out north of here. Coran and Hunk will search the downtown area. I will be staying here to get some information out of some of our allies. They went on a mission recently where they encountered Sendak. They got some information that may help us against some of the Galra generals. And you Keith, you shall check near the ocean not far from the forest. You know the one?”

“Yes, but haven’t may people complained how they cannot go near? Something about an invisible force making it impossible to step even a foot upon the beach’s sand?” Keith asked, confusion clear in his eyes.

“Those are just rumors,” Allura said, waving him off.

“You haven’t even tried. How would you know?” Keith pushed away from the wall.

“Well, you’ll just have to give it a try and let us know. I’ll trust your word for it,” Allura stated, giving him a trusting smile. “And if it is true, something weird is going on and we’ll have to check it out. So everybody okay with what they are assigned with?”

Everyone in the room nodded. Coran walked over to Hunk, talking about the past—something about having an area on Altea similar to the downtown area they were going to. Pidge shut her laptop, grabbed the device Hunk had been tinkering with, and shoved them into her bag. She waited for Shiro to finish his small chat with the princess before walking towards the door with him. Hunk and Coran said their goodbyes and left before everyone else neared the door.

“Good luck buddy. And be careful,” Shiro said, patting his back as he made his way out of the room with Pidge.

“You too,” Keith called after him.

“Are you going to get going?” Allura asked him with a raise of her eyebrow.

“Yeah, but first I have some questions that need answers,” Keith stated. “What if the boy doesn’t want to join us? And what if the Galra get him again?”

“Well, if he refuses to join us, you’ll just have to convince him,” she replied, her eyes sharp. “And we absolutely cannot let the Galra get their hands on him. If not for his protection, then for the sake of them finding him useful or interesting.”

“Okay,” Keith sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll be going then.”

He left the room and headed for the first level. Thace was still guarding the entrance.

“Keith. Going on another mission so soon?” Thace asked, closing the door behind the teen.

“Yeah,” Keith answered shortly. Thace nodded.

“Then, by all means boy, get going,” Thace smiled. Keith shot him a small smile and left.

* * *

When the beach came into sight, Keith drew to a stop. The sand was right in front of him. It’d be so easy just to place a foot on it. Nothing seemed to be blocking his path. Maybe it was a rumor, he thought. He slowly moved his foot forward.

His foot touched the sand. He continued to walk forward, trudging through the sand towards the ocean. There wasn’t a person in sight. In the far distance, Keith could spot a small cottage. He began heading towards it. When he reached the door, he raised his hand to knock. There was a loud noise that sounded like glass shattering as it hit a hard surface. A surprised yelp followed closely after. There was some mumbling and footsteps nearing the door.

The door swung open and Keith was met by the most dazzling pair of blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. Mesmerizing blue eyes, his mind supplied. Just like the data the Galra had on the prisoner. Keith instantly knew that this boy was that prisoner. He had to be.

“How’d you get here?” The boy demanded, glaring a hole in Keith’s face.

“I walked?” Keith answered, his voice going high at the end so that it sounded like he was asking a question.

“You…walked. But—You shouldn’t have been able to lay a foot on the sand! The barrier—I mean, just…Never mind. What do you want?” The boy huffed, crossing his arms as he stared Keith down. Keith shifted on his feet, feeling a bit uncomfortable under the boy’s stare. His eyes were filled with anger and some other kind of emotion that didn’t bode well with Keith. He was uncertain what he had done to earn this boy’s anger.

“I—Um, you need to come with me,” Keith blurted. The boy’s eyebrows rose higher than Keith thought was possible.

“Excuse me?”

“I…No, that…I just…I’m Keith. I’m a member of the alliance. You’ve heard of Voltron, right?” Keith stuttered.

“Yes,” the boy nodded. “The alliance that fights against the Galra to defeat Zarkon and reclaim Earth or something.”

“You’ve heard of it?” Keith’s shock was clear in his voice.

“Well, yeah. Who hasn’t? You guys make yourselves quite well-known,” the boy shrugged, confused on why Keith sounded so confused. “I don’t live under a rock. Unlike you.”

“If you heard of the alliance then—Wait! What? Did you just—? You know where our hideout is?” Keith asked, his guard going up. His hand hovered over where he kept his bayard on his person. He watched as the boy shrugged.

“Yeah. I’ve been there once or twice,” he said. “Never went down, but that’s not important. What is important is why you are here. So spit it out Mullet Head.”

“M-Mullet? I don’t have a mullet!” Keith cried out in outrage, glaring fiercely at the boy. “And I’m here so that I can take you to our hideout. So follow me.”

Keith began to stomp off, but when he became aware that the boy wasn’t going to follow him, he spun around to stare at him.

“I’m not going with you, but you can leave. Go,” the boy waved. “And don’t come back.”

The door shut in Keith’s face, leaving the moody teen to stare at it in silence. Then, Keith shook himself out of his stupor and banged his fist against the door. It swung open, and the boy stood there with an irritated expression.

“What?” The boy snapped.

“What’s your name?” Keith asked, causing the boy’s eyes to widen in surprise.

“…Lance. Why?”

“Well, Lance, I’m sorry for what I’m about to do,” Keith smirked dangerously. The boy instantly dropped into a defensive stance. Keith whipped out his bayard, watching Lance observe as it transformed into a sword.

“Huh. You have one of those too?” The darker skinned boy mumbled. Keith ignored him to lunge forward and stab at him with his sword. The boy neatly dodged by stepping to the side. He wore an unimpressed expression. “I didn’t invite you in. You have such bad manners, Mullet.”

Keith growled at the name, thrusting his sword towards Lance again. The boy gracefully dodged. They continued in that pattern, with Keith attacking and Lance evading. It was like a dance. Keith struck out, Lance jumped to avoid the hit. Keith faked a left, Lance saw it coming. Keith tried to land a kick, Lance grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground.

“That’s enough,” Lance said, his voice low and his eyes gleaming with a promise of pain. “Get out of my house. Right. Now.”

Keith stood up, but didn’t move to leave. Lance glared daggers at him, but Keith stood his ground. He raised his weapon and Lance let out a frustrated sigh.

“Then, I guess I’ll have to show you why they call me Sharpshooter,” Lance mumbled darkly, reaching for something. He pulled out a bayard, which caused Keith to let out a shocked gasp. The only ones who had bayards were few and they were all in the alliance. Pidge, Hunk, and Keith all owned one. Shiro had one before, but it was stolen by Zarkon.

“How’d you get one of those?” Keith asked, eyeing Lance’s bayard as it transformed into a gun. Lance didn’t answer, instead he raised his gun and began to shoot. None of his shots missed its intended target. Keith bit his lip to keep in a pained cry as he felt his skin burn from the shots. He was forced to move back as Lance continued to fire at him. Keith deflected some of the shots with his sword, but as he moved backwards, he stumbled against the exit, falling on his ass.

“Fuck!” He cursed, his sword falling out of his hand as a shot from Lance’s gun hit his shoulder. Lance ceased his firing and stared down at the injured mullet-haired teen.

“Now scram. And don’t you ever come back. Ever,” Lance snarled. His gun went back to its handle-like form as he put it away. He moved to shut the door, but Keith scrambled to block it with his sword. He pulled himself up to his feet.

“Why,” Keith breathed out, wincing at the burning sensation on his shoulder. “Why do you seem to hate the alliance so much? Are you aligned with the Galra?”

“What? Hell no! I hate the Galra!” Lance proclaimed. Keith worriedly wondered if the boy could somehow sense that he was half-Galra. “But I also dislike humans.”

“What?” Why?

“I don’t want to be included in your fight. I’m staying out of this. That’s why I isolated myself. Take a hint, yeah?” Lance pushed at Keith, trying to get him to let him shut the door. Keith didn’t budge.

“But don’t you want to save Earth from the Galra?”

“I could care less about who wins. I’ll just take care of myself,” Lance stated.

“What the fuck?” Keith grunted, feeling anger spike in him. This boy didn’t care about anyone other than himself? What kind of bastard—

“Can you go now?” The boy whined, giving Keith another shove. And Keith snapped. He pulled his sword away. Lance’s relief and happiness as he moved to shut his door was short-lived as Keith cut down his door.

“What the hell!” Lance complained, watching his door crumble to the floor. He was abruptly tugged forward, Keith clutching his shirt tightly in his hand, causing it to wrinkle. His blue eyes met Keith’s angry grayish eyes. “Let me go!”

Keith glared at him as the boy struggled in his grip. He brought his sword up and rested it against the boy’s neck. The boy stopped struggling and stared blankly at Keith, but Keith was too infuriated to notice.

“Who do you think you are? Don’t you have people you care about? Why would you let the Galra destroy Earth? Isn’t this your home?” Keith yelled at the boy’s face. Before Lance could open his mouth to respond, Keith knocked him out. He didn’t let the boy’s body hit the floor. Instead, he lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder as he began to make his way back to the hideout. If the alliance needed an asshole like this boy, they were doomed.


End file.
